


The Lover, The Fighter, and The Medic

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a girl, too young for her time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lover, The Fighter, and The Medic

There was a girl,  
Too young for her time,  
Who had two teammates,  
A Lover and a Fighter,  
And her,  
A Medic.  
The three of them did their work,  
She as a Medic healed their wounds,  
She stood in the background,  
Well they took the lead.  
Lover boy passed away,  
On one dangerous mission,  
She was unable to heal him,  
Failing as a medic,  
So she and the Fighter fled.  
Six months later,  
As she sleeps in her bed,  
She is woken up,  
By an intruder from another land.  
They captured her,  
Tortured her for days,  
And eventually,  
She was trapped in her own mind.  
She heard them talking one day,  
The Fighter was coming to rescue her,  
But by then,  
She knew it was too late.  
Fighter charged at the enemies,  
The people who captured his Medic,  
Weapon in hand,  
And she jumped in front of him,  
The Fighter’s hand going through her heart,  
And she can see her life flash before her eyes.  
She knows this is the right thing to do,  
But as a Medic,  
When she see’s her wound,  
She goes to heal it,  
But It’s already too late.  
She collapses to the ground,  
Fighter’s hand pulled out of her chest.  
There was a girl,  
Too young for her time,  
Who had two teammates,  
A Lover and a Fighter,  
And her,  
A Medic.  
The Medic and Lover died,  
Well the Fighter survived.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this for an art project/English project! Do you like this one of my one about the Akatsuki better?


End file.
